Rowena
by AnnaTB
Summary: Historia de la fundadora de Howgarts, Rowena Ravenclaw. Para 30vicios.
1. 1 Inicio

**Disclaimer: Rowena Ravenclaw no es mía ni así la exijo. Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K.Rowling.**

**Esta es mi tabla de vicios de Rowena Ravenclaw para la comunidad de lj 30vicios. Iré colgando aquí los vicios en cuanto los escriba. No van a estar ordenados ni por cronología ni por número.**

1. Inicio

Pasos rápidos y cortos, cuidadosos a la vez. El crepitar de las hojas secas bajo las plantas de dos pies desnudos es todo lo que se oye en el bosque. Nadie más anda por allí. Nadie humano, obviamente.

Su maestra le ha dicho que no es conveniente salir sola por el bosque. Sabe que, en cuanto llegue, le hará limpiar los calderos con la lengua. Y prefiere no pensar cómo reaccionará su cuerpo ante esas pócimas. _De nuevo_.

Sin embargo, ya empieza a ser mayor y hay cosas que no puede evitar. La tentación le llama, hay algo en ese bosque que se le hace irresistible y tiene que entrar. Tiene que hacerlo aunque el cielo se esté tiñendo de anaranjado y el bosque sea más peligroso cuando cae la noche. La luna escala posiciones pero no tiene tiempo para pararse a pensar lo que significa. La adrenalina la domina, hoy es el día y nada puede hacer que cambie de opinión.

Sus pasos son cada vez más rápidos. Menos cuidadosos. Las ramas más bajas de los árboles azotan su cara y sus brazos; los arbustos se enganchan en su falda y le arañan las piernas. Demasiada anticipación, el corazón bombea sangre a todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo. Los ropajes raídos le hacen cosquillas en las piernas cada vez que tiene que saltar para evitar una roca puntiaguda en el camino.

No se esfuerza ya en tratar de no hacer ruido. Sabe que hay ojos que la observan des de que ha salido de choza y sabe que a muchos de ellos, debería temerles. Arpías, ninfas, quimeras, duendes, gnomos. Cree que sabría repelerlas pero jamás se ha encontrado en una situación en la que lo necesitase.

Está llegando. Lo nota, puede sentir la magia flotando en el ambiente y es como un imán que le atrae. Sabe que no podrá parar, no ahora.

Ya las oye. A ellas, las brujas. Aminora la marcha y casi puede distinguir sus cánticos. Sabe que estarán bailando y que, muy probablemente, habrán tomado alguna pócima basada en babas de sapo o en setas alucinógenas.

Lo ha estudiado todo sobre este ritual, sabe cada paso y cada símbolo. Por eso no entiende que no le dejen ir, quiere participar, quiere verlo. Es mayor, lo merece. Hay brujas de su edad que ya lo hicieron. Por eso está allí, la rebeldía la ha dominado, sabe que será castigada después de eso pero ahora, hipnotizada por los cánticos de las brujas, ni siquiera lo piensa.

Es allí, sentada en esa roca, observando a hurtadillas, donde empieza todo. Es entonces, en aquel ritual mágico, cuando se convierte. Es un comienzo; su comienzo.

**Espero que os haya gustado )**

**AnnaTB**


	2. Maestra

**Disclaimer: todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K.Rowling. **

**Maestra**

Llevaba diez años con esa mujer, su maestra. Diez años siguiendo fielmente sus instrucciones, acatando ciegamente sus órdenes y aceptando cualquier decisión por injusta que fuese.

Era una vieja bruja que ya debía rondar el centenar de años pero había sido una gran hechicera durante sus mejores años y Rowena se había sentido muy halagada cuando la tomó cómo aprendiz a los seis años.

Ya, en una edad tan temprana, sabía que era un privilegio que la mismísima Cassandra la hubiera escogido entre tantos niños y niñas de los que pedían y ostentaban a tal honor.

Jamás supo qué había hecho que se decidiese por ella entre todos los demás. Jamás lo preguntó puesto que Cassandra no era muy dada a hablarle si no era para ordenarle cosas o instruirla en las disciplinas de la magia.

Cassandra era una mujer dura, estricta y con un sentido de la justicia algo dudoso pero la había enseñado bien. Pocos podían contar, sólo con dieciséis años, con los conocimientos que poseía Rowena.

Fue aleccionada en pociones, hechizos y maldiciones como nadie pero, dado el misticismo y secretismo en el que tenían que vivir magos y brujas, no permitía saber con exactitud todos los conocimientos existentes en las distintas disciplinas.

Su vivienda era una choza oculta en la cañada; de una diferencia abismal al castillo dónde los Ravenclaw, pertenecientes a la nobleza de la época, se habían establecido. El vecino más próximo estaba a más de mil millas y su único contacto con gente que no fuesen ellas mismas se limitaba a las cartas que Cassandra recibía de las pocas personas que conocían su paradero. No quería ser molestada.

Cassandra fue, pues, la única compañía de Rowena durante años. Fue su madre, su hermana, su amiga y su protectora pero, sobre todo eso, era su maestra.

**Espero que os haya gustado**

**AnnaTB**


End file.
